


Через сумрак столб белеет

by yika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этим рождественским вечером должно случиться нечто важное и Скотту нужно немедленно найти Стайлза, чтобы удостовериться, что он все еще хочет в этом участвовать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Через сумрак столб белеет

**08:03**  
  
Скотт понимает, что все очень, очень плохо, когда просыпается в одиночестве.  
  
Подумать только – а ведь он решил было, что просыпаться в одиночестве теперь не будет больше никогда.  
  
Тишина никогда не бывает полной. Раньше Скотт считал, что бывает, но раньше Скотт считал, что единственный оборотень, о котором ему суждено узнать, это профессор Ремус Люпин, что преподает в Хогвартсе Защиту от Темных Искусств, и что аконит – имя одного из супергероев студии Марвел, которых так обожает Стайлз. Вроде Железного Человека или Халка. Или, возможно, что-то из коллекции чешуекрылых Найджела Коула.  
  
На кухне тикают часы, гудит холодильник. Периодически капает из плохо завернутого крана. Снаружи, на улице, под ногами прохожих похрустывает выпавший за ночь снег, и за два дома от них кто-то прогревает машину. Однако сердцебиение в комнате только одно – его собственное, и от этого тишина автоматически превращается в звенящую и давящую на уши, мерзкую, отвратительную стерву.  
  
Стайлз не побрел, спросонья спотыкаясь и не вписываясь в повороты, в ванную, чтобы отлить. Не курит в окно, по привычке высунувшись наружу по пояс. Стайлза тут нет, причем довольно давно.   
  
Стайлз ушел.   
  
Скотт высовывает руку из-под одеяла и подтягивает к себе подушку. Подгребает ее под себя, словно любимого плюшевого медвежонка, обнимает всеми конечностями. Один уголок торчит прямо рядом с его носом, Скотт прикусывает его и некоторое время уговаривает себя не реветь, однако его мотивационные речевки никогда не действовали ни на кого, кроме Лиама, на которого, если говорить откровенно, действует даже слишком громкий чих.  
  
Когда ему надоедает распускать сопли, он выбирается из груды одеял на постели и плетется в ванную. По пути запинается о собственный ботинок. Его одежда разбросана по комнате в таком радиусе, будто кто-то швырял ее куда попало с остервенением, испытывая к ней прямо-таки личную неприязнь. Скотт вяло улыбается – пока это единственное доказательство, что вчерашняя ночь ему не приснилась.   
  
Упругие горячие струи воды приводят его в чувство, и, наскоро вытерев голову, Скотт одевается и бредет вниз. На кухне он долгое время ест кукурузные хлопья в виде маленьких разноцветных крестиков и ноликов прямо из коробки, сидя на кухонной стойке между раковиной и микроволновкой, и разглядывает собственный телефон. Кроме сообщения от мамы, которая желает знать, не против ли он, если она не станет сопровождать его сегодня вечером, а прибудет на место вместе с Джоном и Натали, его поджидает несколько извещений от Киры. Та отметила его на парочке фотографий с вечеринки прошлой ночью, ни на одной из которых он не обнаруживает ничего, что можно принять за подсказку. С волос капает, и Скотт мотает головой, словно пес. Раковина, микроволновка, кухонные шкафчики и чистая посуда в сушилке тут же покрываются мелкими холодными капельками.  
  
Медленно, очень медленно, он начинает осознавать масштабы катастрофы.  
  
После предрождественской вечеринки, которую закатила Кира, он провел незабываемую, абсолютно сумасшедшую, самую лучшую ночь в мире со своим лучшим другом... который, черт его раздери, смотался в неизвестном направлении сразу после того, как дождался, пока Скотт уснет.  
  
 **08:39**  
  
Вчера утром снега было – кот наплакал, а теперь на заднем дворе высятся мягкие, искристые сугробы. Скотт смотрит на них, слушая длинные гудки в трубке. Стайлз не отвечает, и Скотт пробует еще раз, но на третьем звонке его второй попытки Стилински отключает телефон, и Скотт оказывается перед простейшим выбором – общаться с его автоответчиком, или запустить телефоном в стену.  
  
Скотт не делает ни того, ни другого: положив телефон на подоконник, он долгое время смотрит в окно на нарядную, чистенькую белизну. На пахучие еловые лапы, которыми мама украсила перила веранды, столбики у забора и даже почтовый ящик. На дом соседей, во дворе у которых поселился здоровенный надувной Санта и целая оленья упряжка во главе с Рудольфом. Смотрит, но не видит: вместо этого перед внутренним взором возникают отрывки из прошлой ночи. Шумная и многолюдная вечеринка у Киры; сугробы, в которые они со Стайлзом падали по дороге домой, спотыкаясь и пьяно хохоча; теплые и мягкие губы, размыкающие его собственные в темной прихожей секунду спустя после того, как за ними захлопнулась дверь; горячий язык, который он с готовностью встречает своим; стоны, больше похожие на скулеж, и дрожащие пальцы Стайлза, сражающиеся с его ремнем с таким остервенением, будто между ними существует многовековая вражда, уходящая своими корнями глубоко в историю.  
  
Путь до спальни он не запомнил – вроде бы, они пытались заткнуть друг другу рты поцелуями, чтобы не разбудить Мелиссу, вроде бы, периодически придушенно хихикали, вроде бы, он упал в фикус – зато все, что произошло после того, как он завалил Стайлза на кровать и смешки закончились, стоит перед глазами с обезоруживающей отчетливостью.   
  
\- Блядь, - с чувством говорит Скотт в окно.  
  
Какого черта он сбежал? Неужели он передумал? Неужели все, что они шептали вчера друг другу в этом горячем, влажном, восторженном бреду не имело для него никакого значения? Скотт поверит в это, только если услышит от Стайлза. Да и тогда, скорее всего, не поверит.  
  
Какого хрена этот козел лишил Скотта возможности разбудить его поцелуями? Скотт с таким наслаждением думал об этом, засыпая!  
  
Все очень, очень плохо. Все будет очень, очень плохо, пока он не найдет Стайлза и не оторвет ему башку.  
  
 **08:51**  
  
Первым делом Скотт звонит Айзеку, потому что, несмотря на то, что именно Лэйхи буянил вчера энергичнее прочих, каким-то образом он все же умудрился произвести на Скотта впечатление человека, не чуждого чувству ответственности в отношении собственной печени.  
  
Впечатление оказывается ошибочным. Айзек принимает вызов тогда, когда Скотт уже готов бросить трубку. На другом конце линии что-то шебуршит, кряхтит и ворочается. Затем слышится глухой удар и звук, отчетливо напоминающий хныканье.  
  
\- Айзек? – осторожно спрашивает Скотт.  
  
\- Н-н-н-н-н, - отвечает Айзек. – Святой боженька, где это я?  
  
Скотт запоздало бросает взгляд на часы. Часовая стрелка подбирается к девяти. Если бы не чрезвычайные обстоятельства, ему определенно стало бы стыдно.  
  
\- С тобой все в порядке?  
  
Айзек еще немного шебуршит и мычит что-то невнятное.  
  
\- Я хочу пить, - наконец отвечает он. – И умереть.  
  
\- Послушай, извини, что разбудил тебя, приятель. Нужно было позвонить Дереку.  
  
\- ДЕРЕК!! – оглушительно орет Айзек, тут же ойкает и снова принимается хныкать, как будто навредил сам себе этим диким ревом. Скотт живо представляет себе, как Лэйхи, бледный и растрепанный, держится за голову.  
  
Наконец трубку берет Хейл.  
  
\- Этот придурок умудрился уснуть под диваном. – Несмотря на то, что Дерек пытается напустить в голос недовольства, Скотт чувствует, что он готов улыбнуться. – Голова под диваном, а ноги под кофейным столиком. Брейден об него споткнулась.   
  
\- Сфотографируй его.  
  
Дерек издает звук – нечто среднее между хмыканьем и фырканьем – который заменяет ему одобрительные возгласы и любые выражения согласия. Скотт слышит, как щелкает камера на телефоне.  
  
\- Ты разговаривал со Стайлзом сегодня утром? – переходит он к делу.  
  
\- Если это можно так назвать. Он здесь был, заходил за ключами. Сломал мою кофеварку и некоторое количество посуды.  
  
\- О, черт. О, гребаный дьявол. Могу я приехать?  
  
\- Как раз хотел это предложить.  
  
\- Отлично. Буду у тебя через тринадцать минут. Открой мне ворота.  
  
\- Захвати пожрать, - требует Дерек.  
  
\- Захвати пистолет, - требует Айзек из-под дивана.  
  
 **09:12**  
  
На улице гололед, так что он отказывается от идеи нестись через полгорода на мотоцикле, и выводит из гаража видавший виды седан Мелиссы. Мотор барахлит, под капотом постукивает, в правом верхнем углу лобового стекла обосновалась небольшая паутинка из трещин. Скотт чертыхается и обещает себе, что обязательно разберется с этим до того, как вернется обратно в колледж. Разберется, несмотря на то, что ни черта не понимает в машинах. Он что-нибудь придумает. Что-нибудь сделает.  
  
Добравшись до центра, Скотт тормозит рядом с окном быстрого обслуживанья одного из многочисленных аналогов Макдональдса и заказывает четыре кофе и столько же чизбургеров с добавками в виде картофеля фри и луковых колечек. Долго ждать ему не приходится: закусочная пустует, также, как и дороги. Совсем скоро жители начнут выползать из домов, чтобы сделать последние приготовления к празднику – докупить продуктов, запастись шампанским, раздобыть подарки для родственников, решивших нагрянуть в последнюю минуту – но пока они сидят в тепле, завтракают и пьют кофе, и он оказывается первым и единственным на всех светофорах.  
  
Скотт с удовольствием едет через просыпающийся город, разглядывая с детства знакомые места. Он чувствует себя так, будто не был здесь целый год, а не каких-то три месяца. Невероятно, насколько быстро можно соскучиться по чему-то, что всю свою жизнь созерцал изо дня в день, воспринимая такое положение вещей как должное, и что вынужден был внезапно оставить.  
  
Он переехал в Лос-Анджелес три месяца назад. План был прост: Скотт поступает в колледж, а Стайлз отправляется колесить по стране в свое удовольствие, потому что о том, что на самом деле его интересует, ни на одной лекции не расскажут, а где-нибудь в техасской пустыне, где обитает стая с особенно могущественным эмиссаром, или в заснеженных лесах Колорадо, где, по слухам, ведьмы со всей страны собирают шабаши – очень даже могут. Стайлз приехал в Лос-Анджелес вместе с ним, помог ему распаковать вещи, обустроиться на новом месте и лично удостоверился, что его сосед по комнате – не мудак. А потом уехал. Отправился набираться опыта, чтобы с честью и во всеоружии встретить то, через что им предстоит пройти сегодня на закате, а еще - утолять свое не дающее покоя, вечно голодное, вечно требующее корма любопытство. Они обещали друг другу, что будут разговаривать каждый день, и видеться так часто, как только смогут.   
  
Отличная теория.   
  
На практике Скотт три месяца проходил с отчетливым ощущением, что его сердце сбоит. Работает не так, как надо. Его сердце осталось в кармане у Стайлза, а в груди гоняет кровь правдоподобная китайская подделка.   
  
Два дня назад, когда он, разделавшись с экзаменами, вернулся в Бикон Хиллз, Стайлз встретил его на станции, куда прибывали поезда и рейсовые автобусы. Он влетел в него на полной скорости и едва не повалил на пол. Скотт побросал сумки и вцепился в него так крепко, как только возможно. Знакомый запах наполнил ноздри. На перроне было полно народу, пассажиры и встречающие аккуратно обходили их по широкой дуге, не вполне уверенные, чем именно занимаются двое этих неистово орущих парней – то ли обнимаются, то ли мутузят друг друга, то ли просто возятся, словно два щенка-переростка.   
  
 **09:24**  
  
Дерек не забыл открыть ворота, и Скотт паркует седан рядом с оранжевым доджем Айзека, похожим на футуристический звездолет. Непонятно, откуда в их стае безудержная тяга к вызывающим недоумение (и зависть) средствам передвижения, однако отрицать ее наличие невозможно.  
  
Руки у него заняты картонкой с кофе и коричневыми пакетами с едой, так что, поднявшись на верхний этаж, он толкает дверь плечом, ни на секунду не сомневаясь в том, что она окажется незапертой. Брейден говорит, что логово, у обитателей которого возникает необходимость запирать дверь, не защитит и дюжина замков. Скотт с ней согласен: он не может представить себе ни одного недоброжелателя, способного углубиться в это здание дальше, чем на три этажа, не расставшись при этом с собственными внутренностями и рандомным количеством конечностей.  
  
Айзек, раскидав руки и ноги, словно гигантский паук-сенокосец, лежит на диване лицом в подушку и не реагирует на внешние раздражители. Дерек забирает у Скотта кофе, ставит его греться в микроволновку и принимается раздербанивать одну из картонных упаковок с чизбургером. Сомнений в том, что о произошедшем ему прекрасно известно, и быть не может, и Скотт сверлит его пристальным взглядом, пытаясь понять, что происходит у него в голове.  
  
\- Я уже сказал тебе все, что знал, - говорит, наконец, Дерек. – Он пришел сюда на рассвете. Закатил истерику. Брейден отдала ему ключи от джипа, и он ушел, разговаривая с Лидией по телефону. Может, он уже в Юте.  
  
Скотт страдальчески вздыхает и роняет голову на барную стойку. Такого не должно было случиться. Они ждали сегодняшнего дня не одну неделю, готовились к нему так, как не готовились ни к встрече со стаей Дюкалиона, ни к убийству Ногицуне, ни к противостоянию приспешникам Благодетеля. Черт, так они не готовились даже к выпускным экзаменам. В то, что Стайлз настолько обезумел, что уехал из города, он не верит.   
  
С другой стороны, в то, что он смотается, как только Скотт уснет, он тоже не верил.  
  
\- Какого хрена ему понадобилось сбегать? – хнычет Скотт и пару раз со вкусом ударяется лбом о мраморную поверхность стойки. Дерек до обидного привычным жестом просовывает между его лбом и стойкой сложенное кухонное полотенце. – Какого хрена он вообще спал со мной, если собирался сбежать с утра пораньше? Скотина!  
  
\- Как насчет самого очевидного варианта?  
  
\- Я хреново трахаюсь?  
  
Дерек сжимает кончиками пальцев переносицу, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что уровень сообразительности Скотта плохо сказывается на его самочувствии.  
  
\- Либо это, либо Стайлз испугался, что для тебя все это и в половину не так серьезно, как для него, и решил свинтить прежде, чем ты проснешься и выдашь что-нибудь вроде «Прости, чувак, не знаю, что на меня нашло». Пока у него еще есть возможность.  
  
\- Я бы ни за что такого не сказал! – возмущается Скотт, стараясь не думать о том, что Дерек Хейл только что употребил в разговоре слово «чувак», пусть даже и в кавычках. Айзек, издав очередное предсмертное стенание, просит их орать потише. Дерек в ответ обещает вылить ему кофе за шиворот. – Он бы ни за что не подумал, что я так скажу!  
  
\- Может, нет, а может, да. – Дерек жует чизбургер, запивает его кофе и умудряется смотреть на Скотта, как на придурка, даже делая глоток. - Он влюблен в тебя с тех пор, как я вас знаю, а ты всегда предпочитал делать вид, что ничего не замечаешь.  
  
\- Стайлз не влюблен в меня с тех пор, как ты нас знаешь, - бурчит Скотт. – Он вообще в меня не влюблен. Я звал его с собой в Лос-Анджелес, хотел, чтобы мы жили вместе. Он отказался. Предпочел колесить по всей стране, тереться в чужих стаях. Как будто у него нету своей собственной!  
  
Дерек открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но потом махает на него рукой. Всем своим видом он дает понять, что сказал все, что хотел, и добавить ему нечего, а если Скотт не желает внимать гласу разума – это его личные проблемы.   
  
Скотт пододвигает к себе кофе и борется с желанием еще немного побиться головой о стойку.  
  
 **10:17**  
  
Покинув лофт, он спускается вниз на здоровенном допотопном лифте, больше похожем на загон, в котором перевозят лошадей. Где-то между четвертым и пятым этажами его телефон издает звук, возвещающий о новом сообщении. Скотт едва не вывихивает себе запястье, пытаясь вытащить мобильник из кармана как можно скорее. Взглянув на экран, он вздыхает: сообщение всего-навсего от Айзека.  
  
«Покажи мне одного эмиссара», пишет Лэйхи, «который не был бы влюблен в своего альфу, и я буду чистить тебе ботинки до скончания веков».  
  
 **10:19**  
  
Снова оказавшись в машине, Скотт звонит Лидии. Он очень надеется, что она сможет сказать ему, где Стайлз, и что на ней поисковая цепочка закончится, а не оборвется. Лидия – единственная из них, кого здесь до сих пор не хватает. Она поступила в престижный колледж для девочек в Пенсильвании, и относится к учебе гораздо серьезнее, чем Скотт, Айзек и Кира, вместе взятые.   
  
Она отвечает на вызов мгновенно, будто только и ждала, когда же на дисплее высветится его имя.  
  
\- Что. Ты. Сделал? – чеканит мисс Мартин ледяным голосом Крайне Раздраженной Снежной Королевы.   
  
Скотт ее альфа, вожак их разномастной стаи, так было с тех пор, как закончилась вся эта чехарда с активацией трухлявого магического пня, похожего на здоровенную разделочную доску, однако когда Лидия говорит таким тоном, ему помимо воли хочется прикрыть голову руками.   
  
\- А... ты где? – интересуется он на всякий случай.  
  
\- В аэропорту в Питтсбурге. Уже прошла проверки и сдала багаж, посадка начнется через семь минут, так что выкладывай, МакКолл, и поживее.  
  
Скотт слышит, как на другом конце страны, невероятно далеко, смешно тявкает Прада.  
  
\- Ты говорила со Стайлзом, - полувопросительно, полуутвердительно говорит он.  
  
\- Да. Говорила. Он рассказал мне о том, что произошло, и теперь я желаю знать, что все это значит. Если это такая шутка, Скотт, если ты так выражаешь свою жалость или просто дразнишь его...  
  
\- Господи, какого хрена все думают, что для меня это ничего не значило?! – взрывается Скотт. – Ты что, первый день меня знаешь, черт тебя дери, рыжая ведьма? Думаешь, я стал бы шутить такими вещами?   
  
В молчании Лидии ему чувствуется неуверенность.  
  
\- Ты прав. Не стал бы. Но тогда почему? Все эти годы ты не обращал на его чувства внимания.  
  
Скотт прикрывает лицо ладонью. Ему хочется задать Лидии два вопроса: не будет ли она так добра объяснить ему, как так получилось, что о вышеозначенных чувствах прекрасно знали все, кроме него, и не считает ли она, что к ее последней фразе как нельзя лучше подходит устойчивое выражение «чья бы, твою мать, корова мычала». Однако, памятуя об оставшихся до посадки семи минутах, решает задать их в другой раз.  
  
\- Послушай, после того, как он говорил с тобой, он как в воду канул. Я нигде не могу его найти. Ты не знаешь, куда он мог отправиться?  
  
\- Понятия не имею. Он разговаривал со мной из машины, в этом я уверена.  
  
Скотт издает отчаянный стон. Слова Дерека о Юте вдруг перестают казаться абсурдом.  
  
\- Времени прошло не так уж много. Может, мне еще удастся учуять его, - думает он вслух.  
  
Лидия фыркает:  
  
\- Стайлз научился маскировать свой след еще до того, как ты научился этот самый след как следует брать. Послушай, Скотт. Накануне у меня был невероятно тяжелый день. Я чертовски плохо спала ночью, потом Стайлз разбудил меня в несусветную рань, а служащие в аэропорту вынули из меня всю душу, пока я пыталась убедить их, что Прада не может лететь в багажном отделении. Видит бог, я едва не начала кричать, потому что аргумент весомее мне неизвестен. Сейчас я собираюсь подняться в самолет, выпить стакан грейпфрутового сока, разложить кресло, положить на глаза прохладный компресс и проспать весь полет. Когда я прилечу в Калифорнию, мама заберет меня из аэропорта, и к тому времени ты уже должен будешь разобраться с этой ситуацией. Как насчет этого?  
  
\- Так точно, мисс. - Несмотря на ее нарочито суровый тон, Скотт улыбается. Он скучал по Лидии. – Ты ведь помнишь, что к семи часам...  
  
\- Да. – Ее голос смягчается. – Да, я помню. На закате. По-твоему, ради чего я лечу через полстраны?  
  
 **10:45**    
  
Он некоторое время бесцельно кружит по городу. Машин на дорогах куда больше, чем час назад, но среди них нет той, увидеть которую ему действительно необходимо. Скотт несколько раз проезжает по улице, на которой расположен дом Стилински, отчаянно стыдясь своего поведения и чувствуя себя по меньшей мере сталкером. Впрочем, дом в любом случае пуст – ему не нужно звонить в дверь и топтать вытертый коврик на веранде, чтобы осознать этот жизненный факт.  
  
Что, если Стайлз передумал? Что, если он не придет? Что, если сегодня вечером, когда зажгутся костры, он так и будет стоять между ними в гордом одиночестве, словно брошенная у алтаря невеста? Внезапно ему кажется, что назначенное время приближается гигантскими скачками.  
  
Задаваясь этими вопросами и еще целой кучей похожих, Скотт сам не замечает, как оказывается рядом с больницей. Однажды мама рассказывала ему, что Рождество – один из самых напряженных дней в приемном покое, наравне с Днем Благодарения, и – вот так сюрприз – четырнадцатым февраля. «Коротящие гирлянды, за которые всякие умники хватаются голыми руками, осколки елочных игрушек – думаешь, украшать елку такое уж безопасное дело? Да и потом, не каждая семья похожа на стаю, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Также, как не каждая стая похожа на семью». Однако, несмотря на ее слова, народу в приемной не больше обычного. Стоянка, как всегда, заполнена наполовину, а из семи карет скорой помощи отсутствует лишь одна.  
  
Поздоровавшись с охранником, который знает его с тех пор, как он пешком под стол ходил, Скотт идет к большой округлой стойке, вечно заваленной папками, клипбордами, распечатками, неработающими ручками, горшками с засохшей бегонией и телефонными аппаратами – место царствия медсестер. Его мама, одетая в рабочий комбинезон розового цвета, о чем-то шушукается с Джоном Стилински, у которого в это утро не нашлось занятия важнее, чем стоять, опираясь локтем о стойку, и шушукаться с ней в ответ.  
  
\- Привет, - говорит Скотт, хлопает шерифа по плечу и перегибается через стойку, чтобы поцеловать мать в щеку.  
  
\- О, здравствуй, дорогой, - говорит Мелисса. Волосу у нее собраны в пучок на затылке, глаза улыбаются, а щеки подозрительно красные, хотя Скотт и не вполне понимает, почему. – Мы с шерифом как раз говорили о... Ну, ты понимаешь...  
  
\- Большой день сегодня, не так ли? – приходит ей на помощь Джон. – Признаться, я немного волнуюсь.   
  
Скотт тоже волнуется, и куда больше, чем «немного», но его маме и шерифу об этом знать вовсе не обязательно, так что он широко улыбается, изо всех сил излучая уверенность.  
  
\- Все будет в порядке, обещаю. Ритуал не составляет из себя ничего сложного, и Дитон все время будет рядом, чтобы сразу вмешаться, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так. К восьми часам все мы уже будем дома, набивать животы за праздничным столом.   
  
\- Уверен, что так, - кивает Джон. – Просто я никогда, хм, не участвовал ни в чем подобном. Никогда не представлял, что буду участвовать. Даже в шутку.   
  
Скотту вдруг становится интересно:  
  
\- А как насчет Стайлза? То, что он будет участвовать в чем-то подобном, никого не удивляет?  
  
\- Честно говоря, ни капли, - улыбается Джон. – Я бы удивился, если бы этот малолетний дьявол согласился на что-то меньшее. Кстати, ты не знаешь, куда он запропастился с утра пораньше?   
  
Шериф снял вопрос у него с языка, и, прежде чем ответить, Скотт позволяет себе несколько секунд просто смотреть на этих двоих, восхваляя господа за то, что ни один из них не может прочесть его, словно открытую книгу, как Дерек, Лидия или прочие члены стаи.   
  
 **12:25**  
  
Время течет гораздо быстрее, чем в любой другой день, Скотт совершенно в этом уверен. До заката осталось шесть с половиной часов, а он до сих пор не отыскал Стайлза. С каждой минутой ему становится все беспокойнее.  
  
Наскоро пообедав в кафетерии в больничном крыле, Скотт объезжает все места, где, по его разумению, может пребывать Стайлз. Его нет ни в заповеднике, ни в катакомбах у Дитона, ни поблизости от сгоревшего дома Хейлов, ни на старой пристани у подернутого ледком озера, ни даже в доме-на-дереве, который они построили тысячу лет назад и который каким-то чудом до сих пор не развалился. Каждое место, которое он посещает, добавляет пудовый вес к его и без того неподъемному отчаянью. Утром, проснувшись в своей постели в одиночестве, он и представить себе не мог, что все зайдет настолько далеко.  
  
Бессистемные поиски приводят его в школу, где разбивается один из устойчивых мифов его детства: оказывается, на каникулах это здание вовсе не пустует. Старый сторож расчищает подъездную дорожку, у самого крыльца стоят несколько машин, часть которых Скотт узнает, а войдя внутрь, он тут же, в коридоре, натыкается на мистера Юкимуру и Натали Мартин, которые меняют листовки на доске объявлений и украшают стены гирляндами из цветной бумаги.  
  
Когда Скотт был совсем маленьким, он, как многие дети, считал, что если закрыть глаза ладошками, то превратишься в невидимку. Если я не вижу – то и меня не видят. Если меня нет в школе, значит, и сама школа вроде как перестает существовать. Он никогда задумывался о том, что в рождественские праздники работа тут кипит, как и в любой другой день.   
  
То же самое относится и к полю для лакросса. С тех пор, как он поставил стик в угол между стеной и книжным шкафом с тем, чтобы благополучно забыть о нем, Скотт едва ли отдавал себе отчет в том, что для других тренировки продолжаются, остаются все той же неотъемной частью дня. И один из этих «других» - Лиам, его бета, первый и единственный укушенный им человек.  
  
Пройдя длинным коридором, соединяющим душевые и раздевалку команды с воротами между двух трибун, Скотт оказывается на поле. Он присаживается на скамью запасных и наблюдает за тренировкой, уперев локти в колени и положив на них голову. Угол обзора обидно привычен – до того, как началась вся эта чехарда с оборотнями, он и Стайлз наблюдали с этого места не менее дюжины матчей.  
  
\- Пошевеливайся, мешок с дерьмом! – с плохо скрываемым восторгом кричит Бобби Финсток на Лиама, который носится по полю, словно бело-красная молния, напоминая стремительную молодую читу, но уж никак не мешок дерьма. – Клянусь именем своей бабушки, этой старой ведьмы - мир праху ее! – мне в жизни не доводилось видеть тюфяка неповоротливее! А я, если хочешь знать, был тренером Гринберга!  
  
И он оглушительно громко свистит в свой любимый свисток, явно для того, чтобы придать своим словам значимости. Скотт улыбается, не отдавая себе в этом отчета.  
  
Лиам летит по полю. Он с силой отталкивается от промерзшей земли, играючи обходит противников, преграждающих ему путь к воротам. Некоторым удается оказать ему достойное сопротивление, но большинство просто уходят с дороги, тем самым навлекая на себя поток искренних проклятий тренера. Вратарь принимает защитную стойку, широко расставляет ноги и крепко удерживает стик. Реакция у него – будь здоров, однако Лиаму удается одурачить его. Он делает ложный выпад влево, вратарь бросается наперерез, и в этот самый момент мяч врезается в сетку ворот у него за спиной – в верхний правый угол.  
  
\- Я тебе ноги оторву! – обещает вратарь, задирая шлем наверх. Скотт узнает Мейсона.   
  
Игроки посмеиваются, окружая их. Лиам делает вид, что боится и обещает больше так не делать. Выражение лица у него при этом такое, что каждому понятно – он повторит свой трюк сразу, как только представится возможность. Финсток, недовольный тем, что о нем забыли, лепит снежки, складирует их на скамье рядом со Скоттом («охраняй это, МакКолл»), и начинает бомбардировать команду.  
  
 **12:47**  
  
Финсток снова свистит в свой ужасный свисток, распуская игроков на кратковременный перерыв, и Лиам бежит к трибунам, придерживая стик на плече. Добравшись до Скотта, он упирается ладонями в колени и тяжело дышит. Скотт вытаскивает из его рюкзака бутылку с водой, и Лиам немедленно выхлебывает половину.  
  
\- Ты пришел посмотреть, как я играю? – спрашивает Лиам, отдышавшись.  
  
\- И это тоже. - Скотт улыбается. – Я был неподалеку, и решил заскочить, чтобы поздороваться.  
  
\- Хорошо, что заскочил. Я сам собирался звонить тебе. Насчет сегодняшнего вечера.  
  
\- А что насчет сегодняшнего вечера?  
  
\- Ты не мог бы объяснить мне, где именно находится этот... черт, даже не помню, как вы его называете.  
  
Внезапно Скотт понимает, что Лиам и в самом деле никогда не был у Неметона. Эта мысль удивляет его. Жизнь каждого члена его стаи настолько тесно связана с этим местом, что ему и в голову никогда не приходило, что Лиам может просто не знать, где он находится. На мгновение он чувствует себя очень, очень взрослым.  
  
\- Я заеду за тобой в половине седьмого, поедем туда вместе - обещает он. – Хотя, на самом деле, почти все знают, где он расположен, так что ты мог бы спросить любого. Рядом с Неметоном как-то по-особенному спокойно, воздух там как будто чище, чем где-либо еще, и они... проводят там время, когда хотят сосредоточиться или, наоборот, забыть обо всем и побыть в одиночестве. Дерек часто бывает там – оборачивается, чтобы привыкнуть к волчьему облику, и носится по подлеску, словно ему двенадцать лет. Там же Брейден учила Айзека стрелять, пока тот не уехал в колледж. Дитон и Лидия собирают неподалеку травы, какие-то коренья и бог знает что еще. Даже Стайлз...  
  
Скотт замолкает и едва удерживается от того, чтобы хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу.   
  
Он поверить не может, что не додумался до этого раньше.  
  
Вскочив со скамьи, он спешно прощается с Лиамом и перемахивает через ограждение, чтобы поскорее добраться до стоянки.  
  
 **13:23**  
  
Джип стоит посреди поляны. Две глубокие колеи, тянущиеся от задних колес, припорошило снежком, как и самого Стайлза, который сидит на капоте, по уши замотанный в шарф. Не обременяя себя размышлением о том, правильно ли поступает, Скотт подкрадывается к машине и одним махом запрыгивает на крышу.  
  
От испуга Стайлз едва не наворачивается на землю. Сердце у него колотится.  
  
\- Скотина!  
  
\- Я – резина, а ты – клей, - деловито сообщает ему Скотт, усаживаясь рядом. – От меня отскакивает и к тебе прилипает.  
  
Стайлз хмыкает и принимается вытряхивать снег из волос. Одному богу известно, сколько времени он тут сидит, сверля взглядом Неметон, и почему до сих пор не превратился в ледяную статую весом в сто сорок пять фунтов, сарказм для которой - единственная защита.   
  
\- Давно? – наконец спрашивает Скотт, потому что он всегда спрашивает Стайлза в случае, если не знает ответа на какой-нибудь вопрос.   
  
Тот некоторое время раздумывает над его вопросом.  
  
\- Помнишь мои шутки о том, что из-за всей этой заварушки с новоприобретенным героизмом мне хочется засунуть язык тебе в рот? – говорит он наконец. – Что надо бы нам поцеловаться, так, в качестве эксперимента?  
  
Скотт улыбается:  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Ни хрена не шутки.  
  
Молчание. В лесу трещит сойка, потом еще одна. Скотт замечает, что на снегу, укрывающем Неметон искристым белым одеялом, видны отпечатки ботинок.   
  
\- Тогда почему ты слинял?  
  
\- Потому что ты не... – Стайлз делает неопределенный жест, призванный объяснить Скотту, что именно он «не».  
  
Скотт разворачивается и пристально смотрит ему в лицо.  
  
\- Какого хрена, чувак? – спрашивает он. – Ты вообще помнишь, что было ночью?  
  
Стайлз не выглядит убежденным. Он смотрит прямо перед собой, и по его взгляду понятно, что он все еще думает, что Скотт «не». И Скотт отчетливо понимает, что, если понадобится, он посвятит всю свою оставшуюся жизнь тому, чтобы убедить его в обратном.   
  
Хотя в глубине души и надеется, что хватит сегодняшнего вечера.  
  
Вспомнив об этом, Скотт внезапно пугается.  
  
\- Ты же придешь? – Он хватает Стайлза за рукав. – Сегодня вечером? Ты же придешь, правда?  
  
\- Если ты все еще хочешь.  
  
\- Конечно, хочу, осел. Больше, чем когда-либо.  
  
\- Значит, ты тоже придешь?   
  
\- Господи, Стайлз! – Скотту надоедает этот обмен очевидными фактами, и он отвешивает Стайлзу подзатыльник. Тот скалится и лезет дать сдачи. Скотт устраивает ему боксерский захват. Стайлз выворачивается и умудряется запихнуть пригоршню снега ему за шиворот.  
  
В конце концов, они оба падают с капота на землю и долгое время барахтаются в снегу, хохоча, лягаясь и осыпая друг друга тумаками, пока вдруг не начинают целоваться.  
  
 **19:00**  
  
Зимой темнеет очень рано.  
  
Костры, заключенные в круги из булыжников, разгоняют черноту. Они окольцовывают поляну, ради такого случая тщательно очищенную от снега. На промерзлой земле углем и пеплом начертан сложный колдовской круг огромных размеров. В нем так много мельчайших деталей, хитроумных рун и черт, которые должны пересекаться именно так, а не эдак, что Скотт думает, что не может такого быть, чтобы Дитон где-нибудь не напутал. Он полностью полагается на своего босса и его наводящую оторопь сестрицу, однако видит, что и тот волнуется: то и дело мягко напоминает присутствующим, что неприкосновенность круга очень важна. Присутствующие и без того боятся пошевелиться. Даже снег, похоже, предпочитает таять, не долетая до расчерченной земли.  
  
В самом центре круг высится Неметон. На остатках некогда великого дерева стоят двое – альфа и будущий эмиссар. Одного возвели сюда оборотни, другого провожали два друида и баньши, и теперь они стоят лицом к лицу, вглядываясь друг другу в глаза. Лица их раскрашены.  
  
Вокруг Неметона стоит стая. Они замерли и выглядят спокойными. Их слишком мало, чтобы окружить остатки священного дерева, взявшись за руки, и поэтому каждые двое удерживают между собой какой-нибудь предмет. Лидия держит металлическую бейсбольную биту, в другой конец которой вцепился Лиам. Лиама и Киру связывает стик для игры в лакросс. Киру и Дерека – ее зачехленная катана, Дерека и Айзека – фланелевая рубашка Скотта, которую каждый из них держит за рукав. Круг замыкает одна из стрел Эллисон, которую держал Айзек и Лидия.  
  
Существует еще один, внешний круг. Людям, составляющим его, не обязательно держаться за руки, но они держатся. Скотт обводит их взглядом и не встречает ни одного незнакомого лица. Натали Мартин сжимает руку его матери, Мелисса мертвой хваткой вцепилась в рукав Джона Стилински. Тот держит за руку Криса Арджента, который явно волнуется – еще бы, вряд ли охотнику в двенадцатом колене когда-либо приходилось присутствовать при подобном обряде. Рядом с ним переминается с ноги на ногу Мейсон, дальше – Джордан Пэрриш, дальше – Арая Калаверас с сыновьями, дальше – Брейден, Ношико, Морелл... Гораздо больше людей, чем он мог себе представить.  
  
Он снова переводит взгляд на Стайлза. На щеках и на носу у того мазки белой краски, и с ними он похож на индейца. Они сто раз играли в индейцев, когда были детьми, так что Скотт знает.  
  
Он так пристально смотрит в глаза Стайлза, что почти не замечает Дитона, когда тот вдруг материализуется рядом. В чувство его приводит кинжал, которым колдун рассекает кожу у него на ладони. Кровь струится между пальцами и быстро капает на Неметон, чтобы тут же впитаться в трещины. Дитон режет ладонь Стайлзу, и с этой секунду посторонняя помощь им больше не нужна. Они сами знают, что делать.  
  
Ладони сцепляются намертво. Скотту кажется, что он чувствует, как кровь Стайлза смешивается с его собственной, бежит по его венам, согревая и наполняя силой, достигает самого сердца. Скотт сжимает его ладонь сильнее, и Стайлз сжимает в ответ.  
  
Костры вокруг поляны взмывают до самого неба, словно кто-то плеснул в каждый по канистре бензина. В темном небе танцуют мириады искр. Вокруг их сцепленных ладоней разрастается золотое сияние, он может видеть его отблески у Стайлза на лице.  
  
Скотт смотрит на стаю. Глаза у оборотней горят ярко, как никогда. Волосы Лидии стоят дыбом и шевелятся, будто она находится под водой, а по ногам Киры бьют девять хвостов, сотканных из тени и золотого сияния. Гул огня вокруг нарастает: костры все растут, все тянутся ввысь, магическая сфера вокруг их сцепленных ладоней все ширится, дыхание учащается, зрачки расширяются, поглощая радужку. Длится это не более трех минут, хотя Скотту кажется, что проходит вечность. Наконец сфера взрывается, напоследок окатив их обоих золотистыми искрами, и они падают на колени – синхронно, как делают все в своей жизни.  
  
\- Все, что ли? – шепотом спрашивает Лиам, когда костры опадают, звон в ушах сходит на нет, и все немного приходят в себя. – Сработало?  
  
\- Давай проверим, - говорит Айзек и отвешивает ему пинка.  
  
Стайлз усмехается, все еще стоя на коленях и упираясь ладонями в испещренное морщинами тело Неметона.  
  
\- Какого эффекта ты ожидал, хотел бы я знать?  
  
\- Не знаю, - пожимает плечами Айзек. Он очень старается вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало, однако все они еще ощущают силу, струящуюся под кожей, у всех все еще шевелятся волосы. – Думал, ты покараешь меня молнией или что-нибудь вроде этого. Разве эмиссар не должен рваться карать любого, кто обижает члена стаи?  
  
\- Я тебя покараю, будь уверен, - обещает ему Стайлз, поднимаясь на ноги. Скотт подныривает ему под руку, и вместе они стоят, окруженные стаей, чувствуя, как новоприобретенная связь, крепкая, как никакая другая, связывает их воедино, добавляя еще один слой любви к тем, что укутывают их со дня встречи. – Пересыплю рябиновым пеплом все твои хреновы шарфы. Господи, как же я хочу жрать.  
  
Внешний круг распадается. Магические каракули Дитона выполнили свое предназначение, и люди, оборотни, охотники и черт знает кто еще обступают Неметон, наперебой поздравляют стаю, похлопывают их по плечам, обнимают и задают вопросы. Мадам Калаверас и Крис Арджент о чем-то увлеченно расспрашивают Морелл. Джордан Пэрриш не сводит глаз с волос Лидии, по которым все еще бегают золотистые искры. Дерек, Айзек и Брейден начинают по одному тушить утратившие силу костры. Мейсон и Лиам пытаются поймать хотя бы один из призрачных хвостов Киры, но те просачиваются сквозь пальцы, постепенно растворяясь в воздухе.  
  
Мелисса МакКолл и Джон Стилински помогают им спуститься с Неметона. Шериф набрасывает свою куртку Скотту на плечи. Мелисса обнимает Стайлза.  
  
\- Домой? – предлагает Скотт.  
  
Он чертовски устал и едва держится на ногах, но, черт побери, сегодня Рождество, а значит, их ждет праздничный ужин, эгг-ног и петарды на заднем дворе, наполняющие морозный воздух запахом кордита.  
  
\- Домой, - поддерживает Стайлз, сжимая ладонь у него на плече.  
  
\- Домой, - соглашаются Джон и Мелисса.


End file.
